PMD: Explorers of Reminiscence
by Grimguy
Summary: A PMD fanfic done a bit differently. This time our main protagonist is thrust into a new world. But was never human? What is he going to do now that he's been roped into one of the most illustrious guilds in their world? Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

"Well, Gemini, what are we going to do? We cannot just leave him here can we?"

"Well, of course not, we- OH! He's waking up."

The two figures watched the stirring form. It twisted a little so that it's back was flat against the ground. It's closed eyes tightening a little in pain, as if suddenly pricked with a thorn. The form opened it's bloodshot-like eyes and hastily moved it's onyx eyes across the small prarie. Examining the placid atmosphere and green, luscious enviornment. It continued for a awhile before actually deciding to sit-up, it's onyx eyes finally settling on the two graceful-looking figures in front of it. "Hey, now, are you sure you want to nap on the floor," With a light chuckle, the taller figure reached out a white, slender, stalk-like arm in hopes of pulling the form off the ground. "Here give me your hand."

The form stared at the hand for a few seconds , which seemed like hours. The immediate response would be to grab the hand but the form didn't necessarily understand this. Reluctantly, the form carefully placed one of it's clawed hands on the white hand, emitting a small yelp as it was almost immediatly hoisted off of the ground. Once at eye level with the figure, the figure decided to speak. "My name is Gemini. And this," The figures hand soon waved to the side of him, gesturing towards the smaller figure, "Is my sister, Emerald." The form's vision finally started to become a bit more lucid, the figures started to become clearer. Revealing a Gardevoir and Kirlia. The form blinked oddly as it was quite possibly the first time it had ever seen any of these two psychic types. They really were quite a rarity.

"Hello? Mr. Zangoose! You with us?" Emerald loudly inquiered. Causing the Zangoose to snap out of it's stupor. "H-huh?! O-oh sorry. My name is Eramak. Er, thanks for helping me." Eramak drawled, massaging the back of his neck. "Why were you in the middle of this field?" Gemini inquiered. Stretching out her arms in order to emphasize the whole field. "I'm not too sure." Eramak grit his teeth as he wracked his brain attempting to figure how he ended up here. In fact, where was he anyway? "W-where am I?" This semed to pique the interest of Emerald as she smiled widely and pointed to the far right of the prarie. In the distance, several buildings and constructs could be seen. "Right now, we're on the outskirts of Fortune Town."

"Fortune Town?"

Gemini raised a single brow. Clearly he's not from around here. But even so, who hasn't heard of Fortune Town? It's one of the most diverse towns known to Pokémon, with many different specices taking residency there. Not to mention it's esteemed and illustrious exploration guild. "Eramak, do you know what town you yourself came from?" The Zangoose tapped his claw gently against his forehead in thought. Where he came from?

"No, I don't, sorry miss." Eramak blinked when a he heard an exasperated sigh come from Gemini, and a soft giggle emit from Emerald. "Er, did I say something funny?"

"Eramak, I am a man."

It took a full minute for his mind to process the information, restart, and then reboot. The slender, slightly curvy, and overall feminine pokémon in front of him was male. 'Well, he sure is the most beautiful male I've ever seen.' He then vowed to give his mind a firm scolding for that thought.

Eramak started to flail his ams around and exclaim "I'm sorry" over and over again, earning a slight chuckle from Gemini. "It's quite alright, honestly it's a common mistake among new people. Nothing to fret over."

Eramak was beginning to voice another apology before his stomach emitted a horrible noise that would send any pokémon out of battle. The Zangoose peered down and placed his palm over his gut. "Can I apologize some more over some food?"

* * *

"Sho, ish cher anyshing elsh I oughcha know aboout thish plash?" Emerald and Gemini watched in silent fascination as Eramak managed to speak and completely stuff himself with a whole assortment of meat simultaneously. "Other than the guild it houses, no." Gemini spoke, calmly sipping some of his Luvdisc tea in the process. While Emerald decided on the Pangoro Salad. Eramak halted his quick consuming and blinked at the Gardevoir sitting across from him. "Guild?" Gemini almost performed a spit-take while Emerald mouth briefly hit the floor. "You don't know what a guild is?!" Eramak's eye twitched. Did they have to look at him as if he was a first-class idiot? "No, I do not."

"W-what planet are you from?!" Emerald flailed her arms around in order to get her point across.

"This one." Eramak replied irritably. Emerald, sensing the sudden negative emotion and seeing that their outburst was now attracting unwanted attention, decided to stop her display. Gemini sighed and attempted to conjure up a good enough explanation for Eramak. "An exploration guild is a guild where explorers-in-training may reside in order to hone their skills and to become first-rate. Ways to hone your abilities include taking jobs, exploring dungeons, apprehending criminals, simply training, etc, etc."

"Our guild is the Gallade Guild. Run by our older brother." Emerald informed, a healthy amount of pride etched into her tone and body language. "Wait, is his name Gallade?" Eramak responded, wondering just how unimaginative or cruel one's parents would have to be to name their own child after it's own species. Gemini smiled with mirth, "No, guilds are mostly named after the guildmasters' species. Which surprisingly hasn't caused much confusion as of yet. There aren't many guilds in the first place, so not that many guildmasters." Eramak nodded, processing the information. However, it occured to him that maybe he should have known this. But why didn't he? He had heard legends of humans becoming pokémon and being thrust into this world. He didn't believe that however. And even if he couldn't remember anything at the moment, he was sure he would remember if he was human. Unless, maybe he was-

"No, stop! That's not yours!"

The three suddenly turned to the entrance of Pancham Cafe and noticed a commotion in the middle of town. "What's happening? That sounded like a child's voice." Emerald remarked. "And it sounds like somethings been stolen from him." Gemini also remarked, with a stern expression on his pale, white face. "And I swear if the child is yellng at who I think he's yelling at." With much conviction, the Garevoir stood from the booth and marched towards the entrance. Emerald following hastily, whereas Eramak simply blinked as they exited the cafe.

* * *

A young, diminutive scraggy could be seen in the middle of the cobblestone roads of Fortune Town. He was heading to the Merchants Corner of town in order to store some of his money in Phantump's Bank. When suddenly a bunch of Weaviles pushed him to the ground and stole his 500P. Before he could get up and yell at the Sharp-Claw Pokémon, he saw them do this to several other passerbys. Seeing them harass abunch of innocent people simply just trying to enjoy their day, made the young Scraggy's blood boil. Without even thinking for another, solitary minute that could very well save him from the beating he was sure to recieve, he yelled to the top his child-like lungs.

"No, stop! That's not yours!"

The tallest Weavile that could only be the leader of this gang, halted almost immediatly. Only then did the young scraggy know the mistake it had made and tripped up on it's own two feet and landed on it's rear. "Yeah, it isn't ours. What's it to ya, kid?" The weavile spoke in a tantalizing tone, daring the kid to make a risky move. The young scraggy simply stared with widened eyes, when suddenly he was yanked back by his tail. Twisting his head behind in slight pain, he saw a Pansear that was around his age. "Stop, are you an idiot? Do you not who these guys are?" The pansear berated him in a hushed tone. Ignoring the fact that she just called him an idiot, something he would blow up at had the situation been a bit more favorable. "Yeah, kid, tell him who he's dealin' with." The weavile smirked, the others snickering. The pansear gulped a little when they, along with others on the street, looked to her expectantly. "Um, they are the Frozen Fang, a-and they are a gang of thieves, who-"

"Who come to this part of town specifically becuase they are frightened out of their wits of the Guildmaster from the Gallade Guild."

The leader of the frozen fang flinched when suddenly hearing the voice. A large slasher smirk taking up a good percentage of the features on the weavile's face. "Well, well, long time no see," The weavile turned to Gemini and with the most tantalizing voice only dark-types could master, "Gorgeous"

Gemini's eyes flashed in anger. He could excuse someone mistaking his gender, there was no helping that. But he hated it when people made fun of him for it. And this cursed weavile was one of the main offenders. "Sear, how much longer are you going to keep doing this?" Gemini growled. Sear simply smirked even wider. "Until I get an apology from that brother of yours." Gemini rolled his eyes again and placed a single hand firmly on his hip. "Are you still on that? It was your fault for challenging him in the first place."

"Shut up!" Sear snarled and lunged at him, "Metal Claw!" His claws suddenly turned grey and metallic. Sear leaped a little and lunged at Gemini. With a confident 'hmph' Gemini side-stepped him and lifted his leg a full 180 degrees. Before the weavile could even react. . .

He was driven into the ground.

* * *

 **Yeah, my first fanfiction. Yes, I did base the first section of this chapter off of Fire Emblem Awakening. Anyway, Zangoose is my all-time favorite pokémon. And some people don't really have much variety when it comes to PMD fanfics. The main character is always a Vulpix, Riolu, Shinx, you'll even get a Pikachu here or there.**

 **Since Zangoose is my favorite, it only makes sense for him to take the leading role. I don't know why but I always imagined Zangoose to be close friends with a male Gardevoir. My strange little mind I suppose.**

 **Anyway, review give me your thoughts so far. Hoped you enjoyed and good-bye.**


	2. Dealing with Weaviles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

Eramak, after hearing the sound of cracked open cobblestone, rushed out of the shop. Since he had heard something about weaviles being in the area, he assumed Gemini was having a little bit of trouble.

So you could imagine the look of absolute shock when he saw a weavile clutching it's chest whilst coughing and spluttering in front of the determined-looking gardevoir.

"You've. . . gotten a bit. . . stronger. . . g-gorgeou-" Sear was silenced by a swift kick to the mouth. "Stop calling me that," Gemini drawled, his leg currently in a crane position.

"Er, did I miss somethin'" Eramak asked, a single brow raised as he watched the display. Emerald, having just noticed him, stared increduosly before reaching up, with a slight hop, and bopping him on his head. "Dah! The hell was that for?!" The Zangoose cried subconsiously rubbing the spot on his head. It didn't actually hurt, he just didn't expect it. "You stayed in the cafe while all of this was going on?!" Emerald exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Eramak, who shrugged in response. "Well, I mean, you guys seemed to be able to handle it."

"Oh, yeah. Two psychic types versus four dark types who, as a bonus, could potentially freeze us. Good call, seargent." Eramak snarled at the young kirlia's sarcasm before turning to the other weaviles who didn't seem to keen on engaging the now semi-irritated gardevoir in battle. Then turned to the scraggy and pansear, who were actually being held down by one of the weaviles. Eramak's eyes brows furrowed as he watched the weavile press his foot into the scraggy's back while holding the pansear up by it's throat. "Hey," the weavile instantly turned to him, an annoyed expression etched unto it's features. "Put those kids down."

"Che, if I don't?"

"Do you seriously want me to answer that question?" Eramak growled. Catching Emerald's attention. The weavile sneered again, throwing away the pansear violently. Emerald gasped before using her telekinetic abilities to catch the fire monkey in mid-air. Eramak growled and charged the weavile. The weavile barely had enough time to react before being viciously tackled off of the scraggy. Said scraggy looked up at the zangoose, one of his eyes shut in pain. Eramak grabbed the small creature and trudged back over to Emerald, "Take them and go, something tells me he's on the same level as the one Gemini was fighting." Emerald sensed something odd from the zangoose. It was will. A will to protect. While she didn't want to disciminate against anyone, it was rather odd to feel this coming from a Zangoose, since they were well-known for only caring for their own species and rarely any other. But she could muse on that later. 'I need to get these kids to safety.'

"Alright, buddy. Let's get this over with," Eramak growled at the weavile. "I must say you possess some impressive strength for a Normal-type." The weavile smirked before opening his mouth. "Icy Wind!" A gust of cool air shot from his mouth and headed straight for Eramak, who managed to avoid the attack. He began charging at the weavile and he lifted his right hand, "Slash!" His claws started to shine and once close enough, slashed the weavile straight down the middle. Being slammed back, the weavile staggered and placed its hand over the fresh scar on his midsection. He growled and snaled under his breath. Eramak emitted a quizzical sound before actually figuring out what the weavile was doing.

The weavile managed to create an ice cude the size of his hand in order to heal the scar a bit, or atleast subdue the pain. Eramak snorted and furrowed his brows, a faint red aura started to envelop his body. However, said aura went unnoticced by the weavile and the Sharp-Claw pokémon lunged at him. "Metal Claw!" The weavile's claws glowed a metallic grey and he swiped Eramak in an X-like manner. Eramak barely even flinched when the metal-embedded claws slashed at his midsection, instead he smirked. The weavile, now taking notice to the red aura protruding from the zangoose, immediatly attempted to retract. Eramak smirk grew even wider, "Revenge."

Eramak brought his fist upward in a devastating uppercut, hitting the weavile right in his chin. "Gwaargh!" The weavile spluttered as small drips of blood dripped from his mouth. Emerald watched as the weavile slammed into the cobblestone road, fascinated by the display of battle prowess. 'By building up energy and storing it, he waited for the weavile to attack with one of it's stronger moves. That way Revenge would have far more power and along with weavile being an ice and fighting-type it was sure to end the fight. For an amnesiac, Eramak seems to possess much prowess in battle.'

Eramak sighed a little and stared at the weavile in front of him. He heaved the unconcious, slightly bloody body onto his shoulder, carrying the pokémon like a sack. "Well, I oughta check on Gemini, huh? You get those kids some medical attention." The kirlia flinched as she was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts. "Oh, er, y-yeah."

* * *

"Do not call me gorgeous again." Gemini sneered at the struggling and staggering Sear. "A dark-type falling before a psychic-type? Truly humiliating isn't it. Especially considering this is the second time for you." Gemini teased, with a humorless smile. "Shut up! Night Slash!" Sear yelled and with his right claw glowing a whitish purple hue, slashed the slightly off-guard gardevoir across the chest. "GAAAAH!" Gemini screamed as he felt the claws rip into his skin, the pungent and burning sensation amplified by the darkness that shrouded the weaviles' claws. Sear smirked darkly as Gemini fell to his knees and held his damaged abdomen. "Well, a psychic-type falling before a dark-type seems to fit this picture better doesn't it?"

"Face it, gorgeous. You ain't as strong as that brother of yours, especially considering the path you took."

Gemini bit back any words of contempt he could conjure up at the moment and instead decided to focus on keeping the increasing amount of blood that was gathering in his mouth. . . in his mouth. He barely even noticed it when the weavile lifted his right claw into the air one more time and it glowed the same whitish purple hue. "I think your brother'll apologize when he sees his dear brother a bloody mess in the middle of town! Night Slash!"

Gemini grit his teeth and shut his eyes, mostly in regret than fear. Contrary to popular belief, being part fairy didn't exactly help much when being engaged in combat with a dark-type. Since he was primarily psychic and secondarily fairy, it still damaged him more, just less than it would have had he just been psychic. Not to mention STAB. Sad to say, he'd been arrogant in this fight. But now he'd have to pay the price. He just wished his own brother didn't have to see this.

Gemini could only imagine the look of utter disappointment on the gallade's face if he saw him.

Wait. . . why hadn't he been struck yet?

Slowly opening his eyes, Gemini looked down to see Sear and his other band of miscreants in a single pile. And with Eramak standing lazily next to it. "W-what? How did you?"

"You alright? You scaredy-cat."

Great, now he'd be imagining Eramak with a haircut that looks like a duck's butt.

Gemini simply huffed indignantly. With a pout that didn't improve his already androgynous appearance, he looked at Eramak. "Excuse me, Cat-Ferret. But I was at a bit of a type disadvantage." Eramak snorted. He glanced at the unconcious Frozen Fang. "What the hell ae we doin' with these guys?"

Gemini stood and ignored the slight look of concern on the zangoose's face, mostly directed at his blood-drenched abdomen. "We'll take them back to the guild." Eramak blinked as Gemini started to smile darkly.

"I'm sure my brother would absolutely love a good talk with Sear."

* * *

 **Well there we are, my sucky fighting scenes. Yeah a bit lackluster but it's only the first fight, so don't worry they'll get more interesting and horribly drawn out later. But it's just a bunch of weaviles so whatever.**

 **Also, the whole primarily psychic and secondarily fairy thing is something that I came up with. There will more than likely be other instances like it so just a warning.**

 **And yes the duck butt thing was in fact a reference to Naruto.**

 **Anyway, review and give me your ideas and suggestions. Constructive criticism also welcome. Hope you enjoy, good-bye**


	3. Meeting Members

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon surprise, surprise.**

* * *

"C'mon, Mak. Just step on the grate."

"Hell no! Is that even safe?! A freakin' Dedenne could probably fall straight though that!"

"You just saw me step on it and I am fine, it squeaked a little but y'know it always does that."

The gardevoir sighed, a bit irritated as the zangoose didn't even budge. They had just gotten into the guild and needed to step on the wooden grate that resides in front of all guilds. While at first Eramak seemed rather ecstatic about entering the guild due to it's sheer size and architectual design, but as soon as Gemini stated that he would have to place his entire body. His entire 88.8 pound body on that flimsy wooden thing that was held together by string (freakin' string!) he instantly halted in his eager steps.

"Look, You know I'm a good guy. At least decent. I know I'm a good guy, so why do we need all this wooden grate crap?"

"Mak, Trepan has to read your footprint in order for you to join the guild. It's a way of keeping inventory of the different species we have in the guild."

Eramak's brows knitted together in frustration. Going out a limb, he'd assume that Trepan was the high-pitched voice that yelled "THE FOOTPRINT IS GARDEVOIR'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS GARDEVOIR'S!" Eramak sighed and reluctantly placed a single foot on the grate. His eye twitched when he heard a silent 'finally' come from the Embrace Pokèmon. The Zangoose looked down at his own two feet only to be met with darkness. He flinched when he realized he couldn't even see the bottom of the grate. Had he fallen. . .

"FOOTPRINT DETECTED! FOOTPRINT DETECTED!" The same high-pitched voice interrupted his very dark musings. "THE FOOTPRINT IS. . . ZANGOOSE'S?!" The voice exclaimed but this time in confusion. Not from being unable to identify the footprint more than it was from surprise and shock. "ER, YEAH, YOU'RE CLEAR! GO ON AHEAD! I SUPPOSE!" Eramak glanced at Gemini expectantly, who simply shrugged in response. "I'm not sure what that was about. But we better just get inside."

Once they entered the building, there was a wooden ladder that seemed to be leading underground. "Arceus Damn it! Wooden ladders, too?!"

Once Gemini once had to coax Eramak into coming down the ladder. He marvelled at the sight that he was met with. The entire inside of the guild was nothing short of beautiful. With all the different species and types of pokémon bustling around the clean, shiny green marble floors. The colossal green pillars that kept the ceiling from caving in.

(Since I'm really lazy, just imagine the second Fairy Tail Guild after Phanton Lord destroys the first one. Just with marble floors and green pillars and stuff.)

"Alright, where do we take these idiots."

"To the Guildmaster's off-"

"YOU'RE BACK!"

Eramak watched with a single brow raised as a Lopunny lunged, seemingly out of nowhere, and glomped Gemini causing him to stagger back a little. The Lopunny embraced the gardevoir tightly. Eramak stifled a laugh as he saw Gemini's face go beet red. "G-Gin, it's been a f-few weeks." Gemini stuttered as he awkwardly returned the hug. Gin, the lopunny, let go and smiled a wide smile at the gardevoir. "Yes, I'm finally back from my mission." Gin chirped. However, she caught the zangoose out of her peripheral vision. "Oh hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"Heh, nothin' to-" He was cut off as the lopunny suddenly glomped him to. "Dah!" He yelped, not at all expecting the hug. But since he had two unconcious weavile under his left arm and one being dragged with his right, he couldn't exactly return the hug. Gin pulled away slightly, and smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you and welcome to the Gallade Guild. I am Gin."

Gemini found it rather interesting that Eramak didn't blush or stutter incoherent sentences like most other males that Gin hugged. Gin was just an absurdly happy-go-lucky person who liked to smile and liked seeing others smile, while it came as someone with no boundaries. However, she was pretty much completely unaware of her overall attractiveness and has unintentionally used her Cute Charm ability on many other pokemon in the past.

Though, there was one person in the entire guild who became hopelessly infautuated with her without the help of cute charm.

Eramak stared at Gin wide-eyed before deciding to smile with a bit of mirth. "Well, I'm Eramak. But I guess you could just call me Mak," He introduced himself, glancing sharply at Gemini during the "Mak" part. Referencing the fact that the Gardevoir just started calling him that out of nowhere. "Well it is quite a pleasure to meet you, Mak. I hope to fight alongside you one day. Good-bye, Mak. And good-bye Gemini."

"See ya." Guess who.

"Good-bye." Guess who.

"Wow, what a despicably sweet and kind person." Eramak joked, earning an odd look from Gemini. "But hey, at least I feel a bit more welcome, right?" Gemini chuckled.

"Right."

* * *

"Here we are, Castor's office." Eramak blinked. "Your brother's name is Castor."

"Yes, is something wrong about that."

"Nothin' is wrong, I mean this is the first time I've heard his name."

"Ahh, Gemini. Long time no see. And I see we have a new recruit." The english-reminiscent voice made Gemini's eyes widen. Whirling around at a speed that could possibly cut air, he made a happy sound. A sound that, once again, didn't improve his androgynous appearance. "Alloy! It truly has been too long!" The gardevoir ran to Alloy and hugged him tightly. It looked so much like a daughter hugging her father. Eramak mused on that thought a little.

He simply gawked a little at how tall Alloy was. Considering how tall most of his species should be, pretty much Gemini's height. He was far taller than Gemini.

Eramak flinched, ever so slightly, as the Bisharp turned his black eyes towards him. "Hmm, who exactly is your friend, Gemini?" Alloy inquiered, while his voice made him sound rather intimidating, he was actually expressing genuine curiousity. "Oh, um, Alloy. This is Eramak. But just call him 'Mak.'"

'Why are you telling him that?' Eramak sweatdropped inwardly.

The bisharp looked him up and down, as if sizing him up for something. His eyebrows knitted themselves together,before nodding. "Yes, well, I hope you enjoy your stay here in the Gallade Guild. Good-bye, Gemini. Pleasure meeting you, Eramak."

Alloy passed by him with slow strides. Until the bisharp was out of sight, Eramak let out the breath he did not know he was holding. "Who was that?" Eramak wheezed in a breathy voice, that pokémon was frightening, as much as it pained the zangoose to say. That guy just emanated intimidation, oozed terror. "My brother's assistant, advisor and guardian. He's also my brother's closest ally and friend. He's like a father to all three of us." Eramak watched Gemini's eyes become distant and foggy. He recognized that look, though he wasn't too sure how. It was the look of reminiscing, of remembering something from the past. The same look we all unknowingly get when we become wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Er, hey you alright," Eramak asked concerned. As he bumped Gemini with his elbow, causing the gardevoir to flinch violently. "O-oh, right, s-sorry."

Gemini raised his right hand moving Sear to his left hand. Knocking on the rather large wooden doors.

After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, a deep, voice bellowed out "Come in." Frightening Eramak slightly. Gemini pried open the enormous, and rather hefty-looking, doors with ease and Eramak, being no weakling himself, caught the door and held it for himself aswell. However, upon entering the office, Eramak's nerves quickly became edgier. The office itself was a bit small, especially not what you'd expect for someone as powerful as the guildmaster. There were shelves and bookcases full of rather hefty-looking tomes lined up on the right wall, and a bunch of trophies, awards, and souvenirs all placed on shelves on the left wall. A soft dark green carpet covering the floor. 'This guy's sure got a thing for green.'

In the far back of the room, right in front of the giant window. 'I'm gonna say this was built into the side of a cliff.' Was a large desk, on top of the desk where numerous neatly stacked pieces of paper, along with a cup of pens and pencils. And a single picture frame that was turned around. But the thing that caught Eramak's attention was the atmosphere. The way that the upbeat and positive nature that was introduced by most of the other guildmembers just. . . vanished completely and was now replaced with this somber, greivous aura, it just scared him. But then there was the Gallade sitting behind that desk. If that Bisharp oozed intimidation. . .

Then this guy was a living fear factor.

"Gemini," The Gallade in the seat behind the desk drawled. A serious glint in his eye. "I see four very troublesome members of the Frozen Fang have finally been apprehended."

Gemini nodded, dropping Sear down unceremoniously. Eramak also decided to do the same thing. Castor stood from his seat and walked over to the middle of the room. Confidence in his every stride. Once reaching the middle of his office, right in front of Eramak and Gemini, he snapped his fingers. Three Accelgor suddenly appeared with a poof of smoke behind them. "Take these four to the interrogation unit."

All three of the ninja bugs nodded and grabbed a hold of the weaviles, one of them having to haul two. And disappeared once again in a poof of smoke. Eramak watched the whole display, if this didn't prove how regal he was then he wasn't too particularly sure what could and would.

"Now then," Castor opened his previously shut eyes, which had been shut since he had gotten up. "Mr. Zangoose, I believe you are the 'odd creature' that Trepan has informed me about."

* * *

 **Finally, my computer broke and Notepad's been acting like a little bitch so I haven't uploaded anything yet. But now I can, so I'm so happy that. . . I think I'll write another fic.**

 **Review. I don't care if there are no favs or follows but I love reviews.**


	4. Meeting More Members

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. . . or do I? Hold on a minute. . . .**

* * *

"Gemini, please give me and Mr. Zangoose some privacy. I believe you know the exchange that will occur here."

Gemini nodded, he turned to leave. A feeling of dread started to envelop Eramak, a part of him wanted to yell out, "No! Don't leave me with this demon!" But another part of him was fairly certain that Castor would not take kindly to being called a 'demon' which was quite a misnomer in itself. Hell-beast, seemed to fit the blade Pokemon better. As soon as Gemini left, Eramak flinched. Castor's eyes landed on him and he felt as if his fur was being lit on fire.

"It has come to my attention that you were discovered unconscious on the outskirts of Fortune Town, and according to Emerald, you don't seem to recollect much. At least nothing that could construct a proper reason as to why you were in fact unconscious on the ground."

Eramak swallowed a lump in his throat. This guy, this guy's voice was just too much, simply too much. His voice itself gave away the superiority and the fact that he was strong and deft at what he does. Castor pushed off of the desk and stood straight without support. "However, it appears as though that is something that should most definitely be nudged to the side for later. Eramak, you clearly have something else in mind at the time, correct?"

'It's like he read my. . . oh right, part-psychic.' Eramak deduced in his mind. Unbeknownst to him, Castor did not actually read his mind. "Y-yes, this is correct," Eramak stuttered. Swallowing probably the seventh lump in his throat.

The beast did something rather unexpected to Eramak. . . he smiled.

"Now, please lighten up. I assure you I do not bite."

'Yes. But you stab, punch, and hurt. So I think I'll be on my guard.' The Zangoose inwardly snarled. "Now regarding you becoming an explorer in this guild," Castor sighed and peered into the sky. "Honestly, you're supposed to be in a team. But from what Emerald informs me of, Gemini and yourself seem to work rather well together. Quite compatible, even. So maybe you should be on a team with Gemini. He hasn't exactly been too active lately and I have the feeling that being around you may change that."

Eramak wasn't sure how to take that. Was that a compliment? Or was he simply just saying that Gemini may not have too much time to relax with him around?

'That and I sense that, for whatever reason I simply can not ascertain, Gemini seems to have subconsciously instilled a firm trust in you.'

"So, with that being said." Castor uncrossed his arms and trudged back over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled something from it. The Gallade walked back with a satchel. Eramak blinked and hesitantly grabbed a hold of the bag. "This is your explorer's bag. Whatever type of treasure you find in dungeons and what not you can store in there."

Eramak nodded.

"That is just about all you need to know. You'll probably be sharing a room with Gemini."

"Wait, er, how do you know Gemini even wants me to be on a team with him?" A part of him wanted to kick himself right now. Why the hell would he question this gallade? Why? You don't question thing's that can destroy you. You don't question their being, and you certainly do not question their judgement. Fortunately, instead of Castor whipping around and roaring "You dare question my judgement?!" and proceed to rip him limb from limb, Castor smirked and sauntered over towards the door to his office. "I do not know, why don't we ask them." He stepped to the side of the door and grasped a hold of the knob. Swinging it open with exceptinal speed, and with exceptional control considering it looked as if he would rip the wooden door straight off it's hinges.

In crashed Emerald and Gemini. "E-er, uh, we. . . uh, we just-" They stuttered in unison. Castor crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Eramak simply lifted a brow. Gemini scrambled to his feet, "Um, y-yes. I do not mind sharing a room with Mak at all."

Emerald turned her attention to Castor, then to Gemini, then to Castor, then to Gemini, before finally deciding to spin on her heel. She whistled as she tip-toed out. Castor cleared his throat loudly, causing the young kirlia to flinch violently. "Yes, big brother." She turned and looked at him with the best innocent and cherubic face she could muster.

"While I can understand Gemini eavesdropping, though I truly do not condone it," Gemini massaged his neck sheepishly, avoiding his brothers gaze. Eramak snorted at the dynamic between these siblings, "What I really find baffling is why you eavesdropped."

"I just wanted to know if Eramak truly was going to join," Emerald lowered her head in shame. Castor narrowed his eyes at her a little. He knew the exact reasoning behind that sentence. "Well, he is so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"He is! Yay!" She cheered and leaped from her place, tackling Eramak in a giant hug. "Gaaaah!" He yelped as he attempted to keep his balance. This was the second time he had been glomped today. And he didn't like it one bit.

"Geez, let me breath! Arceus!"

* * *

"A new recruit? Tch, hope he's worth the time."

"Well if Gemini of all people can acknowledge him for power than you know he's gotta be at least somewhat battle savvy."

"Hmph, how do we know he's actually joining? Even if he is powerful , we don't know what he's like."

"Who cares? Hopefully he'll be useful

"Just glad I ain't the only "rookie" anymore."

an Absol, a Luxio, a Gothorita, an Ursaring, and a Scyther all conversed (Respectively). Gin had just divulged about there possibly being a new recruit, been a while since they had one of those. "I'm just saying this guild has no room for slackers, we're moving too far up in the national guild ranks just to have it tarnished by some Zangoose found in Arceus-knows-where." Absalom's, the Absol, assertion gained many nods of approval from many pokemon that seemed to be listening in on their conversation. Which the five didn't seem to care about too much considering they weren't exactly discreet about it.

"Yes, but so what if he isn't strong. Is that not what a guild is for? To hone your abilities? To grow in personality and soul? To be able to assert yourself and know your limits at the same exact time? Even if he is weak, why shouldn't we assist him in growing?" Lumin, the Luxio, declared calmly. Her declaration, while not receiving as many nods of approval as Absalom's, did prompt some outside listeners to think and ponder on her words.

"He can be strong. He can have the willpower and strength to protect all of us without effort, but what is he performing these feats for? Does he have any goals? How fast can he truly think on his feet? Save an entire group of people or kill one of your guild mates? Can he do what needs to be done without reluctance or pity? I query whether or not these are things he has thought of or plans on being able to fulfill." Godo, the Gothorita, proclaimed with conviction. Her proclamation also brought on a few more nods and prompted even more thinking. Some even questioning whether or not they could fulfill those feats.

"Yeah, those are important points and all but what's all that mean anyway?" Mynor, the Ursaring, inquired. The three sent him quizzical looks. "Absalom, you want him to be able to hold up the status position of the guild. . . before anyone even knows about him. He could stay here for two years and not get recognized or "discovered" by anyone, so unless we recruit someone who can get recognized and/or "discovered," or if he does something particularly notable then the guild's position and rank remains the same." Absalom grit his teeth and looked down at the table. What Mynor said was true, unless the new recruit managed to find another mega stone or save an entire country than in the end the guild's rank fortunately doesn't decrease, unfortunately it also doesn't increase.

"Lunim, even if he isn't strong. The question is can he still be of use. Bless Lapin's heart, but in the end she is not fit for a combat situation, however, she is an amazing medic, able to give exceptionally accurate diagnosis's without the help of advanced medical equipment. No you wouldn't want her in a strict battle scenario but I would sure include as a semi-stationary member in an expedition." Lumin sighed, she understood his words greatly. She was too focused on fighting and strength rather than just usefulness in itself.

"And Godo, don't you believe your examples to be a bit extreme and a little irrational? I mean, things have been bad, but not to the degree you're speaking of, that's straight up war and depression type stuff. I highly doubt even the Guildmaster could protect us all on his own, and I sure ain't too sure whether or not he's got goals, he's got reasons though. I will agree that the ability to think on your feet is essential but even if a situation like yours occurs, if Gemini and Emerald acknowledge and if that story about the Scraggy in the medical annex is correct than that Zangoose is not going to be able to take a persons life without pity." Godo frowned a little and crossed her arms. Perhaps she was a little extreme. Maybe it won't come down to kill this one person or this entire place goes up in smoke.

"In the end, we can only let time tell and form our new guild mate, yes?" Absalom, Lumin, and Godo sighed in unison. Once again, Mynor trounced them in logic and debate. Everyone watching shook their heads and proceeded to go about their day. Accepting missions and bounties from the board, going to the Merchants side of Fortune Town.

"Heh, it never ceases to amaze me how wise you are, Mynor." Agon, the Scyther, praised the Ursaring with a somewhat jealous tone. Mynor burst into a loud guffaw, "While I appreciate being called semi-quick-witted. I'd appreciate it even more if you didn't call me wise."

'I'd appreciate it if you weren't so modest.' Lumin rolled her eyes.

'Damn bear. Always humiliating someone and then laughing about it.' Godo huffed inwardly.

'Geez, dull your blade some, bear.' Absol pitifully growled inwardly.

Agon stood from the table. "Y'know, I haven't trained in a while. I think I'll start back on that."

"O-oh, may I accompany you?" Godo stuttered, shuffling her feet a little. Agon blinked, she always acted like that around him, his scythes weren't that scary were they? "Sure."

As the two stalked off to the training area of the guild, Absalom sighed at the duo. "When is he going to realize her feelings and reciprocate?"

"Well, you know boys his age, their completely clueless." Absalom sweatdropped at how much like an elderly woman Lumin resembled with that line alone.

"Yup, that Beartic was hitin' on me for over two years and I ain't had the slightest clue." Mynor chuckled. Lumin looked at him, with solemn eyes. 'I'm guessing he's speaking of his wife.'

* * *

"This is the main hall. Used mostly for dining, resting, at times drinking. You can use this place if you simply just want to unwind and hang out."

Eramak nodded at Gemini's description. There were quite many pokemon just sitting around, talking, eating and all that. Eramak highly doubted he'd spend much time here however.

"Where's the training room?" Eramak asked, without too much thought, to which Gemini smiled. "I knew you'd ask that, you come off as rather pugnacious." Eramak growled and was about to retort before a hardy laugh emitted from behind the duo. Eramak looked over his shoulder and tilted his body a little, An ursaring and an absol came into view.

"Oh, Mynor, Absalom, it truly has been quite a while," Gemini chirped with a gentle smile. One that honestly didn't help his already androgynous appearance. "Yes, it has been young Gemini." Mynor turned towards Eramak. "Hoho, you're the new recruit, I presume?" Eramak nodded slowly keeping a close eye on the absol. Was it safe to just have one walking around inside a place inhabited by so many pokemon?

"Well, nice to meet 'cha, name's Mynor." The bear held out his paw with a warm, enticing smile, one Eramak honestly couldn't avert his eyes from. He reluctantly grasped the paw and shook it. "Eramak."

Eramak turned his attention back to the absol, who was currently scructinizing him. Examining him, analyzing him, trying to see if there was anything that would make this regular Zangoose stand out. He couldn't find anything at all, so it may just have to lay in his physical capabilities. "My name is Absalom." He said simply, and he eyed Eramak. "And no it is not dangerous to have me around." Eramak flinched at the tone, he read his mind completely. "If you need me I'll be at the bounty board."

Gemini sighed as the Disaster Pokemon stalked off towards a different section of the guild. "Sorry, he's a little. . . odious around newcomers." Mynor sighed out. Eramak simply frowned, he knew already that there was going to be some people that wouldn't welcome him warmly. But as long as pokemon like Gin, Mynor, and Gemini then those assholes don't matter.

"Anyway, follow me and I'll direct you to the training room." Gemini instructed and started to walk off himself. Eramak hurriedly followed excited to see what the guild had to offer when it came to training.

* * *

Agon exhaled softly, once again he had just completely overpowered more members of the guild. This was quickly becoming rather tedious. Ever since he got here five months ago, he had proved himself by defeating many members of the guild as well as taking on pretty difficult missions. Alloy himself stated how Agon, amongst very few others, could be eligible to become an Ace if he trained hard and long.

An Ace was someone who was exceptionally powerful and essential to a guild power-wise. Alloy was an Ace. As far as Agon could tell there were only four Aces. Aside from the aforementioned bisharp, the only other Ace Agon knew of was an Alakazam.

"That's the forty-ninth win today, Agon." Godo chirped in a happy, slightly, dreamy tone. Agon smirked, he straightened his stance. "Heh. Almost fifty wins. Hope the next one will be challenging at least."

"And this is the training room, most pokemon use this room in order to, well, train, spar, and improve." Gemini explained while Eramak gawked at the sheer size of the training room.

It was a completely different annex from the guild. The entire room itselfwas litterally the size of three footbal fields. One side holding exercise equipment meant to build a pokemon physically, whereas the other half held several different battle areas outlined with chalk. Many different pokemon were already sparring and exercising already.

Agon faced where he heard the familiar voice, he saw a rather familiar gardevoir and a zangoose, clearly a newcomer. "Hey, there Gemini!" Agon shouted waving one of his sythe-like hands as he started towards them. "Oh, why hello Agon." Gemini smiled. "Heh, last time I checked it's pretty rare to see you in the training room." Eramak blinked at the scyther's remark. 'Why's that?'

"Hello, Gemini." Godo greeted in a rather tantalizing voice. Eramak flinched softly, 'Where the hell did she. . .'

"Hello, Godo." Gemini replied back with a clearly irritated tone. Eramak furrowed his brows at the odd tension that seemed to develop spontaneously around the two psychic-types. Agon chuckled nervously, obviously feeling the tension himself. "Er, uh, h-hey! You must be the new guy! I'm Agon pleasure to meet 'cha." Agon introduced himself in a rather cheery manner, holding out one of his. . . hands. Eramak stared at his hand and then back at Agon. Agon blinked, "O-oh, er sorry I always forget about those sometimes." He laughed sheepishly, Eramak stared at him funnily. Agon's eyes bugged out (A/N: Pun not intended) before he smirked a little bit. "Name's Eramak." Eramak awkwardly squeaked.

"Actually, I know a way for us to properly greet one another."

"Oh, really," Eramak replied, not liking the over-confident grin on the mantis' face.

"Eramak, I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

 **. . .No, I do not own pokemon, just checked my wallet.**

 **Man, these names are pretty uncreative, huh? Anyway, yay Eramak's been accepted into the illustrious Gallade Guild. He's met some other members and honestly he doesn't have too many complaints.**

 **But what's this? Agon the Scyther has challenged him in order to fill in his fiftieth win for one day. Will Agon's ego be destroyed or supported? What is with Absalom's stanky attitude towards newcomers? What is the thick history between Godo and Gemini? When will I stop talking like that DBZ narrator?**

 **Find out, on the next chapter of PMD Z.**

 **On a slightly more serious note. Here are the ages of the characters so far introduced, or at least here's how you can imagine them. (Hence why I won't put an exact age.)**

 **Eramak, Zangoose: Late teens**

 **Gemini, Gardevoir: Late teens**

 **Emerald, Kirlia: Early teens**

 **Castor, Gallade: Mid twenties**

 **Alloy, Bisharp: Early thirties**

 **Absalom, Absol: Early twenties**

 **Lumin, Luxio: Early twenties**

 **Godo, Gothorita: Early twenties**

 **Agon, Scyther: Late teens**

 **Mynor, Ursaring: Mid forties**

 **Gin, Lopunny: Late teens**

 **Also as a side note, I'm kind of thinking about changing Eramak's name. Do you think that would be distracting or not? Please review and give me your thoughts.**


	5. Eramak Vs Agon

**Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, no I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Eramak, I challenge you to a battle!"

The zangoose blinked. "Er, Agon, I don't think that's a sign of greeting. . . a-anywhere." Gemini sweatdropped at the determined expression on the scyther's slightly reptilian face. "Well, it would be beneficial to see his abilities y'know," Godo quipped, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes cynically. "Think of it as an exam of sorts."

Gemini frowned, while yes it was a good idea to showcase his abilities and capabilities. But then again who exactly were they to test him?

"Eh, sure." Eramak shrugged. He could use a little practice battle considering the only other battle he had was against a weavile who he had a massive type advantage, move-wise, over anyway so to fight someone from the oh-so esteemed Gallade Guild would be great training and would also display skills of his future guildmates.

"Hehe, then it's settled." Agon smirked.

* * *

Emerald sighed, holding out the small spoon of soup. "Malty, you have to eat." Emerald sang in a strained voice as Malty, the young scraggy, refused to eat it. "I'm fine! I don't need no tasteless soup!" Malty snarled at the pasty, white mess that these taste-deprived monsters called soup. Soup had texture and color, albeit mostly due to the ingredients put in it. It wasn't supposed to be just. . . broth.

This wasn't even broth! It looked like glue! These people are trying to feed him glue!

"You have to eat this. You haven't eaten anything since you've been here." Emerald attempted to coax the young scraggy. He simply turned his head away indignantly. "Hmm, is little Malty not eating again?" A soft, sweet voice emitted from the entrance of the hospital room. Emerald turned and sighed a little. "Yes, he utterly refuses to eat anything, Ms. Lapin." At first sight of the Audino, Malty's world seem to stop. Everything seemed to have disappeared, all that remained was the audino known as "Ms. Lapin." Heat started to rise to his face and he started to feel unusually parched.

Lapin sighed with a knowing smile, she then took the soup and the spoon from Emerald and proceeded to start towards him. The closer Lapin got the hotter Malty's face got, the harder his heart beat against his chest. Lapin bent down in front of him and gave him the sweetest smile that he had ever seen and held out the bowl with the spoon. "You have to eat something, if you don't how will you become big and strong and evolve?" Lapin asked in a very soft voice.

As he heard this, his small mind started whirring. If he ate this, he'd become big and strong. . . meaning he could evolve. And if he evolved and became bigger then he could impress Ms. Lapin. Malty snatched the bowl away from the audino with gusto and began chowing down. Emerald watched the display with a bit of amusement knowing full well what the young scraggy was feeling at the moment, and knowing exactly what pushed him to suddenly try the "Ponyta bane" as he oh-so cleverly dubbed it. Turning her attention over to the other bed she saw the Pansear, Bao, sleeping rather soundly. Actually, the pansear had been asleep for quite some time now.

"Hey, did you hear? the new guy's fighting Agon."

"Really, you sure?"

Emerald overheard the Blitzle and Tynamo speaking as she was currently exiting the medical annex and grew a bit concerned.

'Eramak's already causing a ruckus?' Emerald inwardly fretted.

* * *

"Alright." Godo called. "This is a match between Agon and New-member Eramuk!"

A tick mark appeared over Eramak's forehead. "It's Eramak!" He shouted.

"Er, yeah, what kind of name is that anyway?" Godo mumbled the last part. "Both sides are to fight fairly. While you may use super-effective moves if you have any, you may not use any berries or gummis that you may have. You may give in if you like."

"Now then."

Eramak watched as Agon started to form a pose. He himself simply stood there. "Begin!"

"Slash!" Eramak and Agon called as both of their respective claws shined a white hue and they lunged at one another, catching one another in a deadlock. "I didn't expect you to choose that move, first." Agon stated. He was more than impressed by Eramak's physical strength. "I completely expected it," Eramak smirked, referring to Agon's scythes.

Agon effectively ended the deadlock with a swift swipe and hopped back a little. Agon then charged Eramak and swiped at him yet again. Eramak parried a few and dodged the others, before swiping at him to. Soon they started parrying one another with claw/scythe swipes. Agon gave one final swipe which managed to nick the side of Eramak's face. Eramak barely even flinched at the small scar. He growled a little when Agon hopped back once again.

"First hit goes to my darling Agon," Godo fawned quietly to herself in a dreamy tone. 'I wonder who's side she's on?' Gemini sarcastically quipped inwardly. 'My darling Agon's of course.'

'Dah! Stop reading my thoughts!' He yelled back telepathically.

Agon started jumping around Eramak, making it seem as if there were three copies of him. 'Double Team?' Eramak inquired towards himself. He then slashed upwards causing the scyther to disappear. 'No.' Eramak growled as he realized what just happened. "Fury Cutter!" Agon reappeared behind the zangoose and slashed at his back, Eramak brought his arm back and managed to deflect the first swipe with his right claw but failed to evade the second and third slashes. "Gragh!" Eramak spluttered as he staggered back.

"I'll admit you got a lot of pain tolerance considering defense isn't exactly one of Zangoose's strong suits."

Eramak scoffed. "And what exactly are you basing that on?"

Agon blinked, what did he mean by that? "You can never decide the outcome of a battle or a person's skill and ability through normality. You can pit a Magikarp against Zapdos, sure that seems severely impossible for the magikarp but just because of type disadvantage doesn't mean the magikarp isn't capable of surprising, even if it doesn't win."

Most of the other pokemon watching their battle thought about Eramak's speech, it did make a little sense. Agon was just simply going off of basic stats and all, while in actuality any pokemon can hone themselves to be more than most of their respective species.

Though, it did take intense training, it wasn't impossible.

"And what if I was a fighting-type?" Agon challenged. Eramak smirked, "I would fight the same way I'm about to fight you now." Eramak's claws started to glow a bluish-white hue. With astounding speed, Eramak charged at Agon and brought his claws forward. "Crush Claw!" He brought his claws forward in an X-like motion, slicing right through Agon's Abdomen. "Hrraagh!" Agon cried out and fell to the ground.

Eramak's claws shrunk and he smirked, "With all of my might."

Agon scoffed and stood up. "Heh, congrats you got me." He smirked and turned to the zangoose. Don't you dare think I'll go down that easily." Agon growled and flew straight at Eramak. Blinded by his speed, Eramak defensively brought his arms up which, through a stroke of luck, deflected Agon's scythes. "How did you know I'd attack you from the front?" Agon gawked at the zangoose, he could've easily used agility at the last moment and struck from behind so why did he take that chance?.

"Uh, I-I read your movements." Eramak unconvincingly answered.

"He's completely bluffing," The audience flatly stated. "Who asked you?!" Eramak snarled at them.

Agon crossed his scythes across his chest in an X formation. "Let's see you foresee this!" Agon again sped right at Eramak, his wings glowing a bright white. "Wing Attack!" Eramak growled as the scyther's wing smashed right into his face. Agon blinked when his entire body froze, unable to continue forward. Looking over to Eramak he realized that Eramak was pushing against him. . . with his face?

'Not his face!' Agon inwardly cried as Eramak tightened his grip. Agon howled in pain as the mongoose's fangs started to penetrate through his wings. "Slash!" Eramak's right claw started glimmering a white light and slashed right through Agon's side, causing the scyther to drop down to the ground.

"I-is Agon _losing_?" Godo whispered, disbelief rolling off of her tongue like a rapid whirlipede. Agon losing was just too foreign, too far out there. There had only been a few times when Agon lost and among those opponents were Alloy, an Ace, so it was only to be expected honestly. Agon was always strong and always capable, even when he first walked in those few months ago. For him to lose to someone who was assumed to not be that combat-savvy, that. . .

"Maybe so." Gemini loved Agon like he loved everyone in the guild, he cared for Agon as well. However, he would be telling a lie whiter than his "gown" if he said he didn't think Agon's attitude was a little. . . haughty. More of a little above overconfidence if anything but still haughty. Agon had a tendency to aim high and have a very condescending personality when doing so. Such as the time when he challenged Alloy, while he was doing it to prove himself, the attitude he had towards it was none too likable and you know someone is a little too overconfident when someone as calm and patient as Alloy seems satisfied with driving them into the ground, which he literally did.

'Agon more than likely aimed for a certain number of wins, and simply just challenged Eramak, a new, assumed to be inexperienced guidmember just to make it quick.' Gemini deduced inwardly.

"Whoa, that's the second time that Mak managed to bring Agon down like that. I wonder if he'll win," Gin thought out loud, a thoughtful smile plastered to the lopunny's face.

"Hmm, it is rather close," Gemini replied subconciously. A few seconds before he flinched. "Dah! Gin?!"

"I guess all those battles must be taking their toll." Agon muttered bitterly. How in Arceus' name was this new guy giving this much of a hard time, hell most new members were mostly inexperienced. And considering they found him in the middle of a prairie he assumed it'd be the same. While in actuality it seemed shallow, but he did challenge Eramak on the pretense that Eramak was rather weak. Agon growled a little, he was finishing this. . . now.

"Tch, alright sure buddy, whatever helps ya sleep at night," Eramak scoffed. Agon's eyes darkened and his teeth grit. "Heh, that won't. But this will help you sleep rather soundly right _NOW!_ " He pushed off the ground as soon as he yelled "now!" dust kicking up behind him as he flew with much speed. "Agility."

Eramak failed to notice this and mistook this for Agon's normal speed. He brought his claw forward yet again. Once making contact with Agon, the scyther disappeared and reappeared behind Eramak. Eramak's eyes widened before a cry of "Fury Cutter!" resonated through out the training room. Before he could react, his back felt warm. Before that warmness morphed into pain. He felt it again and again and again, each time becoming more painful than the last.

Then again, Fury Cutter did become stronger the more you use it in succession.

Agon swiped more and more at Eramak's back before he slammed him into the ground.

"Agon must be getting annoyed," Gin remarked, a grimace as she watched the rather brutal display.

"If he's aiming for max base then that zangoose may not even survive." A Staravia stated, with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Geez, it's even more brutal now that we can't see anything, but hear the slashes." A Pachirisu muttered bringing his tail over his eyes.

Agon smirked as he stood tall and erect over the huge dust cloud he managed to kick up in his fury cutting carnage. However when the dust cloud started to fade away it revealed. . . a hole?

"Huh?" Agon exclaimed, dumbfounded. Surely he didn't shred him to pieces did he? He was fairly certain he had at least that much in control. He felt the ground under him start to rumble and buckle a little. Before he could even blink or inquire as to what exactly was causing this, Eramak burst from the ground and his claws glowing a bluish-white light and slashed Agon's abdomen in a savage X-like manner. "Crush Claw!"

Godo's eyes widened as she watched Agon's body fall limp from the air, where he was sent flying.

"A-Agon is unable to battle, E-Eramak is the winner."

* * *

 **Woo! Eramak is the winna! Winner, winner. . . T-Torchic dinner. Wow that is gruesome.**

 **Anyway, no, no there was no reason to add that medical annex section, but c'mon weren't you the least bit curious about what happened to that scraggy and pansear? I just wanted to let ya know that the little babies are fine.**

 **Yeah, I'm not good at fight scenes, mine are a little, er, bland. But hey, it's pokemon so ya gotta do what ya can with ya source material right?**

 **Nothing else to particularly comment on so please review, maybe fav maybe follow, but please review.**

 **Peace.**


	6. Things get Intimate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon . . . Yet**

* * *

"Why aren't there any worthwhile jobs today?" Absalom mumbled to himself, looking over the Job Bulletin Board. Jobs ranging from lost items to simply exploring dungeons. The absol sighed, where were all the extract information jobs, all the clear out this area jobs, or even the rescue jobs?

"I really hope Vibra updates soon."

"Man, I can't believe the new guy smoked Agon!"

"It was sort of intense, especially that last part."

Absalom listened in on some of the conversations of the other guild members. New memeber, that zangoose? 'He. . . beat Agon?' Absalom thought in a slightly incredulous manner. 'How did he manage that?'

-Training Room-

"Man, this stings!" Eramak yelp at the scratches on his back. Godo, however, was currently cradling Agon's unconcious body, setting his head on her lap. "Oh, my darling Agon. Such dangerous wounds." She whirled around on Eramak. "You monster! How could you!"

"Pocket Monster. And it was a fight."

"But you didn't have to thrash him like that."

"Thrash him?! You're boyfriend just straight up tried to rip me to shreds!" Eramak retorted. (A/N: Picture him going into that 'shark mode' that most characters in One Piece go in whenever their mad in a humorous scene.)

"Ignore her," Gemini coolly instructed, earning a glare from the gothorita. "I'm more interested in that move you used in the last moments of the battle." Gemini narrowed his eyes considerably.

"I apologise if I'm going by stats and/or by normality but I believe it is not possible for a zangoose to use Dig through simply leveling up." Ending with her arms akimbo, Godo voiced the current thought Gemini possessed. Eramak tapped his chin with his claw, "I don't know, can you really fault me for just burrowing underground?" Eramak shrugged. Gemini opened his mouth to say something before a more deeper and sharp voice interrupted him.

"Huh, so I suppose your more than just some pity recruit."

Eramak narrowed his eyes at the sudden entrance of a vaguely familiar absol. 'Assholam? Or somethin' along those lines,' Eramak thought to himself bitterly. Many pokemon seemed to become silent as the disaster pokemon slowly trudged down the stairs of the battle arena's bleachers.

"You managed to beat Agon?" Absalom inquiered, clear-cut sarcasm bouncing off of his tongue. He reached the end of the stairs and proceeded to stand a good four feet from Eramak. "Clearly a fluke, nothing more. Agon was probably suffering fatigue from past battles."

Eramak continued to listen with an indifferent expression gracing his features. "Tell me, do you feel. . . proud right now? You managed to defeat a rather powerful member, at least in his own right, of our guild after all," The absol sneered, making no attempt to mask his distaste.

"I could ask you the same thing," Eramak retorted, coolly. Absalom visually seemed taken aback by the response. "What? Thought I was going to grit my teeth and growl at you? Thought I'd lunge at you so Gemini could hold me back? Let me ask you Abstonian, do you feel proud."

"It's Absalom." The absol growled.

"Well, since you wanna be a li'l asshole then your Abstonian, but until you be just a bit nicer, then you can be Absalom."

Gemini sweatdropped. 'That's some rather odd reasoning.'

Other pokemon started to exhibit fear, backing away from the Absol, who's eyes were shadowed by his longer than usual hair. "Who are you to talk down to me as if I am a child?" He uttered slowly. A dark aura seemed to faintly radiate from him. Godo and Gemini flinched a little, if Eramak continued to anger Absalom, then he will attack out of pure anger.

And what could one psychic-type and one primary psychic-type do against an anger-fueled dark-type? Here's a hint, nothing.

"Who are you to talk down to me?" Eramak once again retorted.

'Someone who's clearly older and more experienced than you,' Godo snarked inwardly.

Absalom growled before, with amazing speed, lunging right at Eramak and intending to slice him in half with his one horn. As soon as Absalom's horn became mere inches from Eramak's head, a sudden burst of electricity appeared in front of Eramak and a sudden chill started to emit from said electricity. Absalom grit his teeth as he felt his power slowly seep from his body.

"Control yourself, Absalom."

Eramak flinched. A blue paw with two yellow rings stepped from the electric ball and then another. . .

Revealing a Luxio. "Lumin!" Gemini exclaimed. 'Is this. . . Intimidation?' Eramak inquired inwardly. Absalom seemed to struggle under the luxio's ability before finally succumbing to it and backing down. "Why are you interferring?" Absalom growled through grit teeth his hair once again covering his eyes only giving view to one of his eyeballs. "I'm almost certain the Guildmaster would be rather displeased at the news that one of his most honorable members killed a new recruit simply through poor self-control."

Eramak swallowed a gulp in his throat. 'I. . . I could barely see him.'

"Tch," Absalom scoffed. He whipped around and trudged away. As if failing to accomplish a specific goal. Lumin couldn't help but ponder whether or not that goal was to break the new recruits' spirit. If so, she could tell by how the zangoose carried himself, then he was more than likely going to have quite a time.

"You shouldn't provoke him next time." Eramak flinched a little at the hardened look Lumin sent him.

"I didn't provo-" The Luxio turned indignantly, not even giving him the leisure of finishing.

His eye twitched as he watched the retreating form of Lumin. "Geez, is everyone here a prick?"

Gemini snorted and glanced at Godo, and then glanced at Gin. "I'd say half-and-half."

* * *

"Finally!" The whispered cry emitted from the boisterious Minccino. Finally, indeed. They, the small village of Kind managed to save up enough money in order to send out a request to the famed Gallade Guild.

"It was long and hard, but it's worth it. Our village will finally be saved from those damn Houndooms."

A quiet sound of cheer resonated through the dark halls.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm not dead. To be honest, I'll be surprised if anyone still has hope in this fic.**

 **Anyway, next story arc is comin' up and I'm working on ideas. So next chapter might also take a lot of time.**

 **Au revoir! Please Review!**


	7. Filler: Floating Heads

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But Digimon?**

 **. . .**

 **I also do not own Digimon.**

* * *

"What are those four doing?" Eramak drawled, more to himself than to anyone else, biting into a berry. Watching as Absalom, Lumin, Godo, and Mynor were apparently locked in some heated discussion with one another. There was a huge crowd forming near the four. Eramak sat in the corner of the guild's mess hall and watched silently.

"Mostly a debate."

His ears twitched violently and his head instantly whirled to the side of him. Next to him stood (not really) a Misdreavus. Eramak blinked at the ghost Pokémon. The pokemon very much resembled a floating head. The Misdreavus chuckled slightly at his startled expression. "Horo Horo, I apologize I did not mean to startle you," She opened her eyes, "I was answering your question about those four over there. They like to debate over things quite a bit."

Eramak glanced at the crowd forming around the four debaters once again. "Debating, huh?" He knitted his eyebrows together, giving off the impression he was frustrated. "I ain't too good at debating . . . With my mouth anyway. My claws are a different story, though."

The Misdreavus let loose another good-natured chuckle. "I presume you're a new member correct?"

Eramak nodded. "Yep, Name's Eramak. Though, I guess you could call me-"

"Mak?" The Misdreavus finished for him.

The Zangoose snorted and rolled his black slit-like eyes. "I have a feeling you've met Gemini."

"No, actually. I just assumed. Era just simply doesn't fit as a nickname."

Eramak shrugged in agreement. The two stayed in a comfortable silence. Eramak found her presence to be oddly relaxing, almost like hypnosis. "How do you like the guild so far?"

"It's nice. People are welcoming and friendly, well most anyway," A ghost of a frown found its way onto the Misdreavus' face, quickly glancing towards Absalom. "But whatever, Gemini and Emerald are cool. Gin, too I suppose. Agon makes one hell of a sparring partner. Mynor seems like an unusually chipper guy for someone with quite a bit of scars on him. But hey I'm not one to talk."

The Misdreavus smiled. _I'm glad you enjoy it._

Eramak felt himself becoming immersed in this Misdreavus' presence almost like he felt it somewhere before. A sense of familiarity that he couldn't escape from nor describe in enough detail washed over him like a calm river. One that he felt he grasp completely but vanished the moment he poked into it too much.

Eramak's eyes hardened a little. "Er, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself." Eramak suppresed a grin as she proceeded to do what he could only label as her version of a curtsy considering the lack appendages. "I am Nukeshee (Nuu ka shi)"

Suddenly, Nukeshee's eyes widened. "Oh, I am truly sorry for cutting our lovely conversation like this, truly I am, but I must go now."

Eramak blinked at her, clearly trying to understand the odd sadness in her tone. Like she would never see him again. _We are in the same guild aren't we?_

"Well, see ya."

Nukeshee started floating away towards the guild's exit, the ladder. Eramak almost growled at how easily it must have been for her to go up and down that ladder. _Took me half an hour_.

"Eramak."

"Hmm."

"Please take care of yourself."

Eramak was now starting to worry about that girl. It sounded like she was going off on some dangerous misson that she may not come back from. Before he could even start to inquire what she meant, she was already gone.

"Hey, Mak!" Gemini's voice snapped him out of his ensuing reverie. "Who were you talking to over here?" Gemini raised a brow, placing both hands on his hips. The Zangoose snorted at how the akimbo stance made him look even more feminine than he was.

"Nukeshee."

Gemini tilted his head. "Who?"

Eramak turned to him slowly. "Nukeshee. The Misdreavus."

"There are not any Misdreavus in the guild."

"What? Yeah, there is, I . . .I was just talking t-to one." Eramak felt his heart pumping faster for whatever reason.

"Mak, I can literally count the amount of ghost-types in this guild with one hand. Not one is a Misdreavus."

Eramak opened his mouth to say something but his words failed him. His tongue stayed put and his mouth grew dry. "Then who the hell was I just talking to?"

"I don't know. Maybe now's a good time for you to meet Ms. Lapin.

* * *

 **Just a short little something. Nothing special.**

 **Dude, I don't know why but I keep imagining Eramak having the voice of Justin Cook. Like Raditz's voice.**

 **And Gemini I would imagine to have the voice of Susan Dalian, the voice of Haku from Naruto.**

 **Gin would have Monica Rial, no doubt about it.**

 **Absalom, I imagine Chuck Huber.**

 **Lumin, Colleen Clinkenbeard.**

 **Castor, I use to think Greg Dulcie for whatever damn reason, now I think of Vic Mignogna, like Qrow's voice.**

 **Review, see ya.**


End file.
